


Laid

by larkscape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape
Summary: Kinky shapeshifter girlfriend who can grow a prehensile dick. Fuck. Lance thinks it every single time, but seriously, sex with Allura may be the greatest thing that's ever happened to him.Lance gets an unexpected gift.





	Laid

 

"God, fuck, Allura..."

Lance's breath staggers out of him as Allura drives home again. The smile on her face is edged with devious intent. She nips at the inside of his knee where it's bent over her shoulder and grinds her hips against his, her cock curving inside him, splitting his ass open, sending sparks racing under his skin. He pulls on his arms just to feel how securely they're tied to the headboard.

Kinky shapeshifter girlfriend who can grow a prehensile dick. Fuck. He thinks it every single time, but seriously, sex with Allura may be the greatest thing that's ever happened to him. There’s always something new.

"Here, Lance?" she asks. "Or...  _ here?" _

She writhes inside him, nailing his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. He wails. His asshole throbs around her, his body twists and bucks — as much as it can, speared on her cock and tied down — and he dribbles precome all over himself. Jesus, she's going to make him come  _ again. _

Hell yeah. She can make him come as many times as she wants. He is totally on board with that.

"Ah, Lance—” Allura moans, rocking her hips, picking up speed until she's slamming into him, forcing him up the bed, making his arms bend. Lance takes it, and takes it, and  _ takes it, _ squeezing around her, trying to get closer, to get  _ more. _ She's so thick inside him, stretching him wide, and her hands dig into his thighs, and Lance is going to come apart on her alien cock, completely untouched, again.

So thick, so wide. Wider. Wider—

The stretch is suddenly almost too much, and it feels different now, like something new and solid is forcing its way into him, but Allura's face scrunches up as she groans her pleasure, and he can take it, he wants to take it, he wants everything Allura can give him. When she comes inside him, it's a rush of heat and slickness that catapults him right to the edge of orgasm and leaves him hanging there. The thickness moves deeper, rolling over his walls, stretching him out— and then it starts again, Allura's cock growing fat and hard right at the base, something inside it sliding into him. He can feel the shape sitting heavy, deep inside. Shapes, plural. He wants to touch his stomach, see if he can feel them from the outside, but the rope holds him fast.

He likes it. He  _ loves _ it, loves Allura, loves the stretch and the weight of whatever she’s putting inside him, loves the pull in his arms where she’s got him tied down, loves all the strange, exciting things she introduces him to. Loves the way her hair sticks to her neck and the way she looks mid-orgasm.

One of the shapes rolls right over his prostate, makes him see stars, and then Allura rocks deeper into him and he's fucking  _ gone. _ There's not much left in his balls to come, but they makes a valiant effort anyway.

When his vision comes back, Allura is still coming. Panting, leaning over him, clutching at his legs. She's shaking.

"'Llura," he slurs. "Allura. Fuuuhck."

There's another stretch. Overstimulated sparks shoot up his spine, but his dick is down for the count. Still feels fucking fantastic.

She collapses onto him, and his legs fall wide around her. His whole lower body feels tight, satisfyingly over-full where he’s pinned under her weight. He kisses her hair.

"…Quiznack," she murmurs into his chest. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Do what? What was that?"

She lifts her head and looks at him sheepishly, though the flush and the heavy breathing undermine the innocence she's going for.

"Eggs," she says. "My eggs."

That's... way hotter than Lance thinks it should be.

 

"So you're a seahorse," he says later, once they've cleaned up a little and Lance has spent some time exploring the heavy lumps in his belly. They can't stay, Allura told him, but he's going to enjoy it while it lasts. "And I'm the daddy seahorse. Okay, I got this."

"I'm not a seahorse!" Allura protests with a laugh. "What's a seahorse?"

"You're totally a seahorse! Best-looking seahorse ever." She's giving him a look like he's speaking total nonsense, but that's not unusual. "They're sea creatures on Earth," he says, brushing her hair behind her ear. "We can go to an aquarium sometime and I'll show you. The female lays eggs in the male, just like this." He pats his stomach proudly. "The male carries the babies. Hey, can we do it in the pool next time? I want to see your mating dance."

Allura smiles, slides closer— and shoves him, tipping him over on the pillows. “You have some very strange ideas about Altean courtship, Lance,” she says, ignoring his mock-affronted noise and following him down for a kiss. “We do our dancing in ballrooms.”

“I’d do a sexy water dance for  _ you,” _ Lance insists, and gets a laugh and a merciless tickling for his trouble. God, he should’ve never taught her about tickling; she’s not ticklish, of course, because why would she be, and she keeps using it against him.

Not that he really minds. He squirms ineffectually as her fingers race over his sides.

"Don't damage me!" he laughs. "I've got your eggs in here!"

She stops, leaning over him, and her smile turns devilish as she lays one hand, hot and possessive, across the slight bumps of the eggs. "Hmm, yes, I wouldn't want to harm my incubator."

Heat shoots through Lance. "Okay," he says, his voice gone all breathy, "forget the pool, can we do it again right now?"

 


End file.
